The Mating Games
by mylovinlife
Summary: How did she get matched with Peeta Mellark? The one person who hated her the most, was who the capitol says she is the most compactable with. She was going to have to marry this man, and have children with this man. Her life was now going to be hell. Or, so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

People use to be able to chose for themselves who they wanted to marry and have children with. That all changed after the war. There were not enough people. They started to marry their cousins, babies were born with defects. That's when the government stepped in. They gathered everyone living outside the capitol and separated them into 13 districts, they separated families as much as they could, sending second and third cousins to live in different districts. The people were warned if they married a first cousin their children would be severely deformed. Several people did it anyway, their children were fine for the most part, or so I hear. Now its against the law to marry or have a child with anyone other than your mate.

When you are 12 years old you get a blood test, your sample is put into a computer system with everyone else. Its matched with someone who's DNA is different from your own to be sure you are not related, it is also matched to be sure you will produce healthy children. That's what the government really wants out of this. The nation is dying because so many stopped having babies when they were first forced to marry. Now, birth control is against the law, and if you don't have a baby with in a year of being married, you have to see a special doctor, they will see that you are pregnant by the end of year two.

So how do they chose your match?, Well, your blood is drawn at 12, but you don't find out your match until you are 18. You graduate High School in May and learn your match in June. Well, us girls do. Boys may have to wait until their mate is 18. I have a friend Gale, he has just turned 20, no match. His mother called the matching services department, he does have one, she hasn't become of age.

My name is Katness Everdeen, I am 18 years old and tomorrow I will learn my match.


	2. Chapter 2

My parents were matched when my mom was 18 and my dad was 21, it was a big deal, their age difference. Her parents didn't like it at all, we never spent anytime with them. They owned the pharmacy in town, they cut her off after she married my dad, who worked in the factory. That was the low class of people. Her brother ran the pharmacy for a long time after their parents died, but after my dad died in an accident we moved in with my uncle. He was alone and the pharmacy was dying. His wife had died in child birth a long time ago. He never went to registered for a new mate. You can but you don't have to. Maybe my mate had died and I won't have to get married. The thought is a bad one, but its there.

Boys stop going to school at 16, they work and learn the family business, learn about the factory and get paid so they can have a home by the time they are 18. Girls stay in school and learn how to manage a business, balance books, keep a bank account, how to clean and cook, how to take care of a baby, and how to take care of their husbands needs. Apparently men have a lot of needs, its almost like a child, until it comes to sex. They teach you how to pleasure him, although I've heard some older girls talking that those classes didn't help them pleasure their husbands at all. Girls are expected to be pure on their wedding night, guys are expected to know what they are doing. Funny how that works out.

I wont have that issue. I am as a virgin as they come. I've been kissed once and then I punched him in the face. Gale's jaw had never been the same after that. I think he wants it to be him on my card. But, it won't be, he looks too much like me. We are too alike.

Last week we graduated school and today I go get my Matching card. They use to make you read your aloud to the whole district, but that caused a lot of fights, now you go into a room by yourself they give you, your card you are video taped opening and reading your card. Then you leave. Boys wait to have their mate come knocking on their door. The cards are presented to the parents. I'm not sure when I will do that. I'm not ready for this. I dont' want to get married.

It's my turn, I'm waiting in the room,

"Katness Everdeen?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Your match card, dear."

I was handed a card, and I open it. the name on the card stares back at me and I almost pass out. Anyone but him. My card reads

"PEETA MELARK"

I say his name aloud, tuck the card in my pocket, and head home. In the distant I heard the card escort say.

"Happy mating games, and my the odds be ever in your favor."

Mating games, stupid. My life is not a game. I don't want to play this.

When I arrive home I am immediately confronted with questions by my mother and sister.

"Who was it?" Prim ask

Prim is my sister she is 14. She thinks these games are fun and romantic.

"I'm not ready to say yet."

"Katniss, you know you only have 48 hours to notify the man. 32 days to be married."

"I know mom, I'll tell him tomorrow and then tell all of you."

"Was it Gale?" Prim ask

"No, Prim it wasn't Gale."

Prim and my mom look disappointed, I guess everyone but me wanted to be him.

Gale and his family come over for dinner that night. It was uncomfortable.

"Gale wasn't on my card." I blurted it out, I didn't mean to it just came out on its own.

"I know." Gale answered

"How, do you know?" I hadn't told anyone how did he know?

"I got a phone call today. From my match. She um, well she lives in D7."

"D7?" That's odd, people get matched with other districts every year, but I have never heard of anyone from 7 getting matched to 12.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons we are hear tonight. I am going to 7 tomorrow to meet her. I will be there until we get married, then we will come back here to live."

"What is her name?"

"Johanna Mason."

As soon as Gale had said her name Katniss knew, things would never be the same between them, she decided to share he name with them, since he was leaving tomorrow, she knew she wouldn't have a chance to be alone with him. It was now or never.

"Peeta Melark."

"What?" Gale asked

"The baker's boy? I haven't heard anything about his Match. I didn't realize you were friends with him." Mom answered

"She's not" Gale answered. "Is that your match Katniss?"

I put my head down. "Yes."

I hear a loud shriek, its Prim, she's beside herself with joy. She loves the bakery.

"This is wonderful Katniss." My sister would think so.

"Katniss, I don't know if I ever told you, but I was friends with his father in school. I can go with you tomorrow to talk with him if you like."

My mom and I had not been close since my father died. I blamed her. He was hurt working an extra shift, one that he wasn't meant to be working. He picked that shift up, because my mother said we needed the money. She was trying though.

"Thanks mom, that would be good. I'm really tired can I be excused?"

"Sure, Katniess. get some sleep."

When I got up Gale did as well and followed me into the living room.

"Melark huh.. ?"

"Yup. Crazy right?"

"Yeah. Look Kit I just want you to know you will always be my best friend ok?"

I smiled at him. I know we both want to remain friends. I hope we can.

"You will always have a place here Gale."

We hug and he kisses the top of my head before I go up to bed. In a weird way it feels like a good bye.

I hate it.

The next morning after I shower I see a blue dress of my mothers on my bed. It's beautiful, she's had it from before she married my father. She had very few things from before, and as well as the store is doing now, we are still recovering from my father dying and, my uncle not taking care of this place for so long. Also my uncle drinks a lot, he's family though, so we love him.

I dress in my mothers dress and then she braids my hair, I look beautiful, there are very few times in my life that I think I look beautiful, I'm glad now is one of them. I hope Peeta isn't too disappointed. I know he doesn't like me. We've barely ever spoken. Hate is a strong word, I'm not sure he knows me enough to hate me. Strong dislike is probably a good description. I don't even know what I did, he just stares at me and never speaks, when I have spoken to him he just nods his head and walks away. I thought maybe he couldn't speak or hear at first, but he does answer teacher questions, so it's not that. I hope we can resolve his issues, I don't want to be in a marriage at all, but one where my husband doesn't even like me would be so much worse.

The walk to the bakery had never seemed so short and so long at the same time. There was a time when I walked the path to the bakery with my father, we weren't wealthy by any means but he always made sure we had what we needed, and a special treat on their birthday's. Prim always wanted a cookie, I always wanted cheese buns.

We arrived at the bakery at 10 am. After the morning rush, before lunch. My mom assured me we would have plenty of time before lunch. We were just there to notify him of our match. I can't believe she is so relaxed. I mean I am going to my future husband's home to notify him we are getting married. How romantic. Sigh. Here we go.

The smell of the bakery is what I image heaven to smell like. I love baked goods, well food really. We mostly have what we need, but never more. I'm not sure it's different here, but the smell is enough for me to want it. Behind the counter is Finnick, Peeta's Brother, he was matched two years ago at 20, like Gale his wife came from another district, 4 I think, Anne is her name they have a son. The place is empty except for the shoe maker's wife and daughter who sit at a table to my right. Delly is her name, she's dressed up, she must have just notified her match as well. My mom goes to the counter to ask to talk to Bran, Peeta's father. I decide to talk to Delly.

"Hi Dell, how are you?"

"Katniss, hi Um.. you look nice. Did you talk to your match today?"

"Not yet. I've put it off as long as possible though. That's why we are here."

"KATNISS, did you match with Peeta?" Wow she was excited.

"SHhh... Yes, I did." I put my head down. Was I blushing?

"We are going to be sisters! I matched with John."

"Wow, Delly that's great. Have you talked to him?"

"No, Bran went to get him."

Mr. Mellark was marring off two sons this year John was the middle son he was 19, Peeta was the youngest at 18.

Mr. Mellark comes out of the back to speak with my mother, she points to where I stand by Delly, he rubs his hand down his face and shakes his head. There is no doubt that he knows how Peeta feels about me. He probably feels bad for the both of us. Great. He talks to mom for a moment and then goes back to the back. Finnick is laughing at the counter, I'm glad he finds this so funny. I bet he actually likes his wife. Mom comes back to the table I am at with Delly, she said Bran is telling Petta to get ready to meet me and that we could have a seat with Delly since they were there for John. Less than five minutes later Bran is back at the counter. He walks past the table and heads for the door, locking it and turning the sign to closed.

"I think we shouldn't be interrupted, we will open back up after we have spoken with the boys."

We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Dad." Finnick calls out. "I'm going to head home for a bit. Anne has had a cold, I want to check on her. Send John or Petta to get me when you reopen."

"Finnick, take the rest of the day. It's ok son, take Anne some soup and tell her to get better."

"Thanks dad."

Mr. Mellark is a great dad I think. His wife I hear was an awful person. She died a few years ago. After Anne came, before the baby was born.

The kitchen door swings open and I lose the ability to think. Everyone else stands up, so I did as well. John and Peeta slowly make their way to the table, there is a look on Peeta's face like he may throw up. Great it's worse than I thought.

Bran calls his boys over.

"John, Peeta. These ladies are your Matches. Their mothers have given me your cards with your names on them."

John and Peeta both have a look on their face like they would rather be anywhere but here. John speaks first.

"Hi, Katniss. It's nice to see you.'"

"Hi." I reply

"Delly, your dress is nice." Peeta tells her.

The adults began to laugh. I'm not understanding the joke. I don't see anything funny about this at all. Delly looks at me just as confused as I am. The boys are not laughing either.

"Boys, I believe you are mistaken, John, you were matched with Delly. Peeta you were matched with Katniss." Bran explained to them. I see the look the boys give each other. I'm not sure what that look is, but Peeta hadn't even thought of it being me. He figured I matched with his brother. They both had looks like they were going to throw up, so I guess his brother doesn't like me much either. I look at Delly she's red poor Delly. Her and Peeta were friends in school.

"Oh, well. It's still nice to see you Katniss. And Delly Peeta is right, you look lovely. Except Orange is Peeta's favorite color, Blue is mine." John says looking over at me.

"I thought maybe they told you our favorite color and that's why you ladies wore them."

"Green." Comes out of my mouth and everyone turns to look at me. I don't know what else to say so I shut my mouth and put my head down, begging the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

"What about you Delly? What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." She answers.

"Well now that we have the important thing out of the way." Bran started

"And no one has passed out." John interrupted Bran gave him and look and he shut his mouth quickly.

"As I was saying, since everyone is ok with all of this. Why don't you kids go upstairs to the kitchen, the boys will make you an early lunch and us parents will talk. I looked at my mom and she nodded her head to encourage me. I looked at Delly and she was already at John's side heading to the door. I look at Peeta, yup still looks like he could either puke or pass out at any moment and still hasn't said anything to me. I sigh and walk to him, he holds out his hand and I wordlessly take it. He doesn't move.

"Peeta, are you ok."

He doesn't say anything just nods his head.

"Peeta come on bro," I head John call him

"Right." was all Peeta said before leading me to the door and up the stairs.

I'm beginning to think there maybe something wrong with Peeta. He won't look at me and he doesn't speak much. Sigh, if I have to live the rest of my life in an uncomfortable silence, I'd rather be by myself in a capitol jail. I hear that's what they do with people who don't go through with these arrangements.

Lunch at least was good. Lamb stew, with plums. I've never had it before, Delly loves it as well and said she's had it a time or two. Mr. Mellark made it for Anne, since she isn't felling well. He always make too much. Not with me and Delly here, though. I began to wonder if John will move in at Delly's and run the shoe shop, she is an only child so that makes since. Would Peeta want to stay here. Fennick has moved into his own place with Anne, he helps at the bakery on the weekend, but he chose to work in the factory. He said he was just not a baker. That leaves Peeta, it hit me, I am going to be the new baker's wife.

"Katniss are you ok?" I hear Delly call for me.

"Yeah, I am um.." I look at Peeta and I see he is looking at me with a concerned face. "I'm ok, just not very hungry any more.

"You should eat." Peeta says to me.

I don't know why it makes me mad, but it does.

"What?" I ask him.

Peeta looks at me and then at John who shakes his head.

"I just mean, you look like you need to eat."

"Really, you don't talk to me and the first thing out of your mouth is a crack about how skinny I am. You don't like me, I get it. You don't like the way I look, Fine I understand. This isn't what I want either, but we don't have a choice. So you can just get over it."

Great now I've told my soon to be husband off. He doesn't say anything no one does, so I stand to leave and head for the door. I stop before I walk out and turn back to the group.

"I know, the three of you don't understand this, but not everyone in 12 has enough food to be a healthy weight. Some of us have to make sure everyone at least gets something." They all put their heads down looking shamed. I walk out of the door and down the stairs. I am so mad there are tears threatening to spill over, I can't cry here though. I refuse.

I see my mom standing with Bran, Delly's mom isn't there, I don't know where she has gone to.

"Mom, can we go please?" I ask

"Sure, are you ok." She asked me. What am I suppose to say no? That I am not ok, that I hate this?

"Yeah, I just want to go." That's what I say instead.

"OK, Well, Bran we will see you soon then."

"Yes, have a good afternoon ladies." Bran says

How can such a nice man raise such a brat son. He must take after his mother.

We leave the Bakery and go home. By the time we make it there I have played my whole life out in my head and I'm crying. My mother asked me what is wrong, but I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. Gale is gone, he's the only one that would have understood.

As I walk into the house my uncle speaks.

"Sweetheart, what did the boy do?"

"Nothing, he just hates me is all. He hates everything about me. He even told me I was too skinny."

"HE WHAT?" My uncle yells.

"Yeah and That's all he said to me. Like I can help we didn't always have enough food."

"Sweetheart."

"No, I'm going to bed."

"It NOON." MY mother tells me.

"I don't care." And I don't I don't want to be around people, I would go into the woods, but noon is not the time to go into the woods alone. So I go to the room I share with my sister who is at her friend's house for the weekend.

My life is going to be horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake in the same fowl mood I went to bed in, only now I am hungry. I didn't come out for dinner last night. Breakfast is always slim and being Sunday I really need to go with Gale to gather in the woods. It hits me after that thought, that he's gone. I am alone. At least that's the way I feel.

It's still dark outside, so I throw on my old jeans and t-shirt, my worn in boots and my father's jacket and I head to the woods. I have spent every Sunday here for as long as I cant remember, first with my father then with Gale. We can't afford a lot of food, and some medicine is made from plants as well. My father taught me what plants are safe to eat and what was dangerous. Gale's father had died in the same accident as my father. His family has four children, they were on the verge of starving. I helped them gather as much as I could. Gale could also hunt, he taught me some. I won't do it without him thought. We do ok now that the pharmacy is doing better, and Gale's mother had found work after they baby was born so they will be fine as well. As long as I still gather.

I get back with my days gather before the sun is up, I had eaten berry's in the woods, so I'm not as hungry as I was when I left, but I am not satisfied either. I leave everything in the kitchen for my mother, then go take a shower, I take in my appearance and I realize that Peeta was not wrong, I am too skinny. I don't know why him saying that made me so mad, I just wanted him to like me even a little bit and he doesn't even like the way I look. If he's not even attracted to me, how will this even work. I was definitely attracted to him. His arms were like, I don't even know, but last night even though I was mad I dreamed of those arms around me and of what those hand could do. Sigh, He's never going to want me that way. He may have to have sex with me, but he'd never really want me.

When I get out of the shower and head into the kitchen I hear Delly's voice.

"Yes, Katniss is invited, Peeta just didn't get a chance to invite her before she left yesterday."

"Katniss, come here."

I go into the kitchen and see Delly, my mom, and Prim. Delly is dressed in a blue dress.

"Hey, Katniss. We were invited to church with the Mellarks today. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the bakery with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really have clothes for that."

"Didn't you get your package last yesterday?"

My package, I had forgotten about that. When the boys are 17 they pick out a bunch of stuff for their mate, clothes, under garments, stuff to make you smell good, makeup.

"Mom?" I went to bed so early she would have it.

"It's on your bed."

"I'll wait Katniss, just hurry."

I don't want to go, but I can't say no, so I turn and go to my room. The box is on my bed, John wasn't kidding when he said Orange was Peeta's favorite color. No wonder they thought we were the other's mate. I pull out the orange dress and slip in on, along with some ballerina shoes. I braid my hair down one side and head back down to Delly. I've never been one for make-up.

"Delly, lets go." I say to her

"You look beautiful Katniss, Peeta is going to love you in that."

I want to say something smart, but I hold myself back. I smile at her and we head to the bakery.

It's quite as we make our way to the bakery. Delly and I weren't friends, but it seems we will be family now, so I'll need to try, but not today. I need to try with Peeta first. I just don't know how to get people to like me.

Peeta and John are waiting outside the bakery when we arrive, Mr. Mellark is not.

"Hi, ladies." John greets us.

"Hi," We both say

"I like your dress Katniss." I think that is the most words Peeta has ever spoken to me.

"You picked it out.. so." Oh, I am bad at this. With my words Peeta puts his head down. Sigh

"Well, Delly I know I picked that dress and I have to say, it looks way better on you than it did when I picked it out." This makes Delly blush. John is great at that.

"Shall we go? Dad went ahead of us."

We head in the direction of the church. I haven't been to church since my father died, we use to go every week. I missed it at first, but it was just too hard to go back. There is only one church, like there is one bakery, one pharmacy and one shoe shop, its not like I could just go to another one. John and Delly are walking ahead of Peeta and I. They are talking easily and about half way to the church he reaches for her hand. They are going to have and easy time at this. They may even love each other by the time they get married, in 30 days. I look over at Peeta he seems to like to look at his feet. I just hope we can have a conversation before we are married.

"Peeta," I say, right as we make it to the church steps, he stops walking and looks at me. Delly and John keep walking into the church. He doesn't say anything so I start again.

"I um.. Did you know my father died, six years ago?" I wait for his answer it takes a moment, but then he nods his head. Right, everyone knows that.

"Ok, So the thing is, his service was here, and I ... I." I seem to have lost my own voice here, I'm almost crying. crap. Then I feel it, him. He has wrapped me in a hug. I real hug. Not a side hug or a pat on the back, but a real wrap me up hug.

"Do you want to go home?" Peeta whispers in my ear and I shiver, then shake my head no.

"Do you want to go back to the bakery with me?" I nod. Where did my voice go? Shaking and nodding is Peeta's thing not mine.

"Ok, come on then. I'll make you some tea."

I pull back and look at him in the eyes. Wow, I never realized how blue his eyes were.

"You won't get in trouble?" I ask, because one I don't want him in trouble and two I know some parents that would be pissed if their child skipped church and then were alone with their Mate before the wedding.

"No, I'll explain to them, it's ok. I promise."

Hmm.. A promise, He's speaking and he comforted me. Maybe he and his brother had a talk and he has accepted he will be tied to me, like it or not.

He doesn't say anything else we just walk back to the bakery. He leads me to the back entrance, I've been here before, I have traded with the baker a lot over the years. His trades got better when his wife died, We don't head straight to the bakery, instead we head up the back stairs to the apartment where the Mellarks live. When we reach the top of the stairs there is a long hallway. I realize this is the other side of the apartment than I was on yesterday. We walk about half way down the hall when Peeta stops.

"When we get married, we will live here. Do you want to see where you will sleep?"

I'm not sure why he's asking me this, is he expecting something today? Is that why he brought me here? I don't know what to say to this. Do I want to go into the bedroom? I don't say anytime, surprisingly Peeta fills in the silence.

"We don't have to now. I just thought you may want to check it out. We have 30 days, it can wait." He starts walking again, but I don't move.

"Well, come on." Peeta calls for me. I turn from the door he was stopped in front of and head down the hall after him.

He makes us tea and I make sure to remember he doesn't take sugar. That's something they told us in school to make sure we knew. Coffee, Tea, meals. Make sure you know what your husband likes. We sit in silence, but its not uncomfortable. Peeta starts lunch at 1140. It smells so good, I have no idea what he is cooking, but I'm sure I have never had it before. 12:10 I hear a sound downstairs and look to Peeta.

"I'll be right back."

I hear Mr. Mellark and John. I can't make out their words, they seem upset though and then muffled voices and quietness. The four of them walk in and I feel embarrassed.

"Good afternoon Katniss." Mr. Mellark addresses me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mellark, Sorry about this morning." I offer as an apology.

"No, worries my dear. You will make it in your own time. Maybe you and Peeta could go when there is not service going on."

That actually sounds like a great idea. I file that away in my things I need to do folder in my head.

"That would be lovely." I say, choosing my words carefully.

"Lunch is almost done, I started it a little early." Peeta interjects

"I smell bacon, Peeta." Delly says.

Bacon I've heard of that. never had it. Maybe that was they awesome smell.

"Yep, having BLT's." John says to her.

BLT's what the heck? B.. B, I'm thinking that is Bacon. L... L, Leaks? Lemon? Lettuce? No clue, and T.. T, Thyme, Tea, Turnips? Maybe I should go before I embarrass myself even more.

"I think I am going to skip out on lunch, I didn't tell my mom I was staying, this late."

"I told her, Katniss. When I told her we were invited to church, it was actually church and lunch. I am sorry I thought I told you as well."

Great now what can I say. Sorry don't want to eat your food. Sorry, don't know what that food even is. I'm panicking I can feel it, Everyone is looking at me.

"Please stay." It was Peeta. He was trying. Give and take that's what Effie always said in class.

"Ok." was all that I said.

"Well, now that that is all cleared up, I will go start cutting the lettuce and tomato for our sandwiches." Mr. Mellark said and winks at me. He knew, he knew that look on my face meant I had no cue what we were eating and he was helping me. Thank you Mr. Mellark.

"Bacon is almost done. John go down and get the bread." Peeta says, He's in his element here, cooking for sure.

The sandwiches are great. They serve them with finely sliced, fried potatoes they call chips.

"Where is Finnick and Anne?" John ask

"Anne and little Nick aren't feeling well, they stayed home. She wants to meet you girls though. Finnick said she's been a little lonely since she have been in 12." Mr. Mellark explained.

"She was from 4 right?" I ask.

"Yes." Peeta answers.

I bet that's super hard. I bed it will be for Gale's wife as well. I decide to tell them about that.

"My friend Gale."

Peeta and John both look at me when I say his name and it makes me stop a moment. I get nervous.

"He um.. Was matched with a girl from 7. They will be moving her after they are married. He's there now."

I see everyone physically relax when I finish that sentence. So I continue.

"I just thought maybe, they would could talk and understand what the other is going through. Not that I wouldn't like to also be friends with her, I'm just not very good at it." I finish.

"That is a great idea Katniss, we should all hang out when they get back the four couples, the eight of us." John suggested.

We all nod and finish our lunch.

After lunch is done and cleaned up Mr. Mellark excuses himself to his room. Sunday is the only day of the week the bakery is closed, but he will be up prepping for tomorrow in a few hours.

John and Delly seem to have really hit it off, they are sitting on the couch's she's almost in his lap. I am about to say I need to get going, but Delly speaks before I can.

"Have you two set a date?"

"A what?" I ask, because that can't mean what I think it means.

"A date for your wedding?" Yup, that is what she meant.

"No", Peeta speaks up "We have 29 more days to choose from. It will be before the deadline.

I look at him. I know he s right. I don't add anything.

"We are getting Married Saturday." John says

"Saturday, like a week from yesterday? That Saturday?" I ask

"Yes," Delly says.

"I'm so excited, we talked with the pastor, today and he said no one has booked this Saturday yet. My mother said to go with the earliest day available and Mr. Mellark was also good with that date."

"That's, That's great Dell, really." I can't help but think it's too soon. Honestly though even if they hated each other, there isn't anything they can do about it. Might as well get it over with right.

"I am going to the Housing Department tomorrow morning Peeta, We aren't living here. I'll help, but I am going to be learning the shoe shop. We already talked to Delly's parents yesterday when I walked her home. Her father isn't well, I need to learn fast." John was explaining.

"Why don't you just live at the shoe shop?" I ask.

"We want to live alone for the first year. We are going to pay for a one year home and then live at the shoe shop."

I nod, a lot of couples did that, they wanted to live alone, get to know each other, get pregnant and then they would move into the apartments over the shops. Except the factory workers, they would keep their houses, most of the time they were the very poor. Finnick is the exception, because he came from the bakery. He has connections and works extra shifts here to make up anything they lacked.

Peeta sighs and looks at me. I have no idea what that looks means.

"I should get home."

"I'll walk you." Peeta stands.

I want to tell him no, that I can walk myself, but I know it would sound rude. So I nod and smile. I tell, Delly and John goodbye and we head out the door. The same one we come through before. I stop at the door Peeta had stopped at before.

"You want to go in?"

I shake my head, and I walk to him. Down the stairs and out to the ally.

The walk home is quite. Peeta is always so quite. We arrive at the Pharmacy and he turns to me.

"Kat.. Katniss?"

I turn to him, at least he spoke.

"Would you um. Would you go with me to John's wedding on Saturday?"

Was he asking me on a date?

"Yes." He said.

I must have said that out loud. I do that a lot. I need to get that under control now.

"Yes, I would like that." I answer. I actually would not like to go at all, but I don't see that as a choice. I look at the man I am going to marry and decide I should, have a good time. He's really tired to hide his hate for me today. Since he hugged me I haven't felt like he hated me at all. Maybe he realized, like me, that it doesn't matter. We don't have a choice.

"Great. Can I see you before that? I mean I want to know you, before we get married." Peeta says

Right I think. Know me.

"I'll allow it. What is your schedule like? Since school is out mine is kinds open."

"You can come for lunch any day.

I feel like he just wants to feed me more food, and after the lunch I've had the last two days, I am beginning to see that as a good thing.

" Ok, Lunch then?" I ask

"Yes, see you for lunch."

"Bye Peeta."

"Bye Katniss" He says as he walks away.

And just like that I am going on dates with Peeta Mellark. My Future Husband.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days go by so fast, Delly had asked me to be her Made Of Honor. The Wedding was mostly planned, a lot of girls start panning when they are 16 or 17 years old. They know it's coming and the men, they don't care for the most part. Delly had her dress and mine picked out along with another girl who was in our grade, Madge. Madge is a special case I learned, She is one of the few girls who has a mate younger than her. 98% of the cards are handed to the girls at 18, their mate is older or the at least already 18. Madge learned on match day that her Mate was not yet 18. She would receive her card on her Mates 18th birthday, the only other thing she knew is he was not from 12.

All this togetherness with all these girls was really wearing down on me. I had never had girlfriends before. We had invited Annie as well, but she was still not feeing well, I was becoming concerned about her. I would need to ask my mother if there was something I could do for her.

I had been so busy with Delly and her wedding plans, I hadn't had time to visit Peeta for lunch yet. Today was Thursday though, Delly and John had plans with the parents and the pastor at the church, just last minute things to go over before Saturday. That meant I had the day off, I didn't want to spend it with Peeta, but I didn't feel like I had much of a choice. I had told Peeta I would come before Saturday. Today was going to be my only chance.

I arrive at the bakery at noon, that's lunch time, or so I'm told. I expect to see Peeta behind the counter when I walk in, but instead it's Finnick.

"Katniss, Hi."

"Hi, Is Peeta around?" I ask him

"He's upstairs, making you lunch."

"Oh, I.. How did he know I was coming today?"

"He didn't, He's made you lunch everyday this week, he didn't know what day you were coming."

I'm a little shocked by this. I mean I'm glad he made me lunch, but everyday? and when he didn't even know if I was coming?

"Oh, I." I start but Finnick interrupts me.

"Look, he likes you, a lot. I know you don't know him all that well, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I need you to give him a chance, before you write him off and run."

"I won't run."

"You look like you want to though."

"I.. Peeta hated me in school, Finnick. He never spoke to me. He wouldn't sit by me and I remember there were times we would be paired together and he would miss school then be reassigned. I.. He may like me now, since he has gotten to know me a little, but he wrote me off before he had even spoke to me. So, maybe you need to give that speech to Peeta, not me."

Before Finnick can respond Peeta comes around the corner. The look on Finnick's face makes me think he not only wanted to say more, but there was something he needed to say.

"Katniss, you came."

"I told you I would. I've been so busy with Delly and this wedding. It's driving me a little crazy." I say with a smile.

He smiles back at me and I see his eyes light up, I love it when his smile reaches his eyes. There is a real light in them.

"I made lunch, we can go upstairs or I can bring it down."

I look at Finnick and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's go upstairs."

Peeta leads me up the stairs and I turn to the hall that leads to the bedrooms and back ally.

"After lunch, I can show you the room if you want. I thought you may want to pick out something's."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, um you know, curtains, sheets, towels maybe."

"Oh. yeah ok."

I didn't even think about needing those things. They just kind of appear when we are children. It reminds me that I am no longer a child. That I am no longer under the protection of my mother and my uncle. I look over at Peeta as he fixes my lunch, I'm now under his protection. I will depend on him for everything. Clothing, food, shelter, money. Everything I have will come from him. I wonder how he feels about that. Being so responsible at such an young age. There are many men who failed at the job and their parent have to bail them out. I hope we are not them. Living at the bakery I don't think we will be. He must feel pressured though. I mean he probably thought he had another year to live under his father. Neither of his brothers matched at 18, why would he. But, here we are, both 18, both clueless and of course there is the dislike he has for me. Maybe Finnick will talk to him, maybe he will learn to at least like me.. One day.

"Katniss, lunch is ready."

I snap out of my thoughts and smile at him, he returns it, but it looks forced.

"Thanks, smells great."

And it does, I again have no idea what this is, new foods, I will have to accept and learn to cook these things for him.

"Peeta, forgive me, but what is this."

Peeta looks at me confused and I think he must think I have lost my mind.

"It's a hamburger."

"Oh, yeah, ok." What the hell is a hamburger.

"So, you haven't had a hamburger?"

I sigh. "No, I have not."

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable Katniss. I know you enjoyed the sandwiches and the stew last week. You had never had those, so I thought that, well if you had eaten one before great, if not then you would enjoy something new."

I look at him, I can't think of anything to say in response, instead of words I look at the food he had, put on my plate. I decide that if he cooked it, it was probably good. Everything that came out of this place was wonderful.

I bite. Flavor floods my mouth. This is wonderful.

"I'm going to get fat."

Peeta's head snaps up.

"What?"

"Just, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to get fat is all."

"I wont mind." Comes out of his mouth.

Is this another crack at how skinny I am, at how I have no curves and no breast? I had already been the dressmaker for Delly's wedding that I was shaped like a 12 year old boy. I didn't need to hear it from Peeta too.

"It's just that, I mean."

"You mean you would like for me to be bigger."

"No, You are perfect now, and if you gained some weight, because I am feeding you then I.. You would be perfect then to."

I am flabbergasted at what Peeta has just said. I have been called a lot of things but perfect was never one of them. I find myself no longer mad, but sad and confused. I don't know why. I put my head down and finish my wonderful lunch. When we are done Peeta shows me to my new room. It's bigger than I expected, and has a bathroom. Like my uncles.

"Peeta, is this the owner suite?"

"It is."

"Why is your dad not in here?"

"Oh, he moved into Finnick's old room when mom died. He said one day I would run this place and he wanted me to move in then, but I stayed with John. I didn't want to make this space mine if John decided to stay here. Since he has made up his mind to go live at the shoe shop, I thought you could take it."

"Me? Don't you mean us?"

"Eventually."

That was all, eventually. Great he isn't even going to sleep in the same room as me. Yup he hates me.

I look around the room, take in the natural light the windows let in. The size and the bed.

"Can I bring my sister here? She knows so much more about this than I do."

"Prim? Sure, she is welcome here anytime."

"Is today ok, I promise we won't stay too long."

"Today is fine actually, I am off all day. We can go get her bring her back here and pick stuff out."

"OK." I say and just like that we are headed to the Pharmacy to get Prim. She is over joyed to be helping me decorate my new bedroom. Apparently so is my mother, who tells us not to go too girly, there will be a man in that room as well. I don't have the heart to tell her there won't be. Peeta leaves us alone as we decided everything we will need for the room, and bathroom.

I hate decorating. I haven't even started and I hate it already. Prim is a natural at this stuff. She has picked out the perfect combinations of Yellow, Greens, and Blues with instead of a tent of pink and tent of Orange. I love what her plans are, I just wish I didn't have to be apart of the plans, can't I just show up and it be done. Prim says no.

This reminds me that after Delly's wedding I need to get to planning my own, It will be much smaller as we can't afford much, but we will need to have a ceremony and we will need a toasting. The toasting, I don't even know what kind of bread is his favorite. I am suppose to get it for him, present it to him on our wedding night. Can I order it from here like most couples do? Will he be baking it? Sigh, I am so confused.

When Prim and I are done we make our way down the stairs to where Peeta and Finnick are. They are obviously in a serious conversation. I hate that we have interrupted that.

"Ladies, what can I get you?" Finnick ask.

Before I can decline, Prim has asked for 4 sugar cookies.

"We don't need them Prim."

"No, We don't, I just want them. Well, one then one for mom, uncle, and you."

"I don't want one, just 3 then."

"Sorry Kat 4s in the bag." Finnick says.

Great. I really am going to get fat.

"Did you pick out what you wanted Katniss?" Peeta asked

"Yes, Prim marked it all in the book." I hand him back the book.

"Most of it is on page 24-30 then some on page 36." Prim pipes up

"Sounds great." Peeta answers her

"We need to get going, I'll see you Saturday at the church."

"OK see you Saturday."

* * *

"Peeta, you have to tell her."

"I can't Finnick. I've tried, since we were 5, I have tried."

"Yeah, well she said you never talked to her and that you hate her. Peeta, your future wife and the girl you have been in love with since you were 5 thinks you hate her."

"Fin you don't understand."

"No, I don't, you know I had girls that I liked here, girls that I watched get married and it was hard. Until Annie. You, you get the chance to marry the girl you have always wanted and you are letting her think you hate her."

"I... I don't know how, Fin. I don't know how to tell her. I just figured out how to talk in complete sentences to her and you want me confess my love for her. I can not physically do it."

"Then be nice, and treat her well, you have that girl thinking you were disgusted at the thought of marring her. Now, I know why you walked up to her that day thinking you were going to be sick, because she was in blue, you thought she was there for John and that you were going to have to watch her with your brother."

"I was terrified that she would be with John, so was he. He knew how I feel about her. When I found out she was there for me, I was even more terrified. What if I disappoint her?"

"You will."

"What?"

"Some time over the next 60 years I am sure you will disappoint her, and her you. But, not today, not now."

"I'll try and be nicer and I will try and tell her how I feel."

"I hope so Peet, I think she could really love you, but you will have to let her in first."

* * *

Friday night my mother, Prim and I went to the church. None of us had been since my father died and we needed to go before we had no choice on Saturday. I had hoped we would have more time to prepare, but Delly was getting married and I was expected to be there by her side and holding my self together, so we went. It went better than I thought it would. Prim held onto me, or maybe I held onto her, I am not sure. I was worried the trip may set my mother back in the healing process, but she seemed to be ok. We spent an hour just sitting there before we decided to go home. Going when there was no one else there was one thing, but tomorrow there would be people watching waiting for me to slip, I needed to be sure I was on point.

Sleep came easily that night, I think because I was just so tired. I had always been active, but all of this girl time made me so tired all of the time. I have concluded its because I am so board. Who cares if its white or off white, just pick a table covering already!

Saturday morning I wake early, Earlier than I needed to and I decide to go gather. I don't know if Peeta will approve of what I do, I want to do this as much as I can before I am no longer allowed. Allowed, sounds so foreign to me, my mother never told me I wasn't allowed to do anything. My father died before I wanted to do anything. My future husband will have control of me. Well, that's how its suppose to be. I do know some women who run the house. The Late Mrs. Mellark did. There is something about Peeta though, when he talks people listen, I think he will want to be the head of our family, the law states that he is, no matter what the family is actually like, the law says the man has the final say on everything. If I disobey him he could have me punished, or even punish me himself. Would Peeta do that? I don't know him well enough to say if he would or not. I hope not. I hope we can work together and compromise.

When I get back to the house my mom is awake, its still early.

"Mom?"

"Katniss, there you are. Vick stopped by, They are on the first train out this morning. Gale and Johanna are to be married tomorrow afternoon. They will all travel back Tuesday afternoon."

Hearing that Gale will be married tomorrow makes me want to sink. I guess they got along well. Gale can get along with anyone so it's not that surprising.

"Oh, Ok."

"Katniss, we need to set a date for yours."

"I know I will talk to Peeta and see what he wants."

"No, this is our decision. The men really don't have a say."

"Delly asked John." I tell her.

"No, Delly asked her mother an the pastor, John was told."

"Oh, do we need the pastor?"

"I have a list of days he is available or we can have the mayor do it."

"Will that be cheaper, I know we don't have the kind of money Delly does."

"What is this talk of money." My Uncle Haymitch stubbles in the room.

"We, were talking about my upcoming wedding."

"Right the baker's boy."

"Yes, Peeta."

"Well, there is 500$ is each of your and Prim's wedding accounts. I'm not sure what kind of weeding you wanted, but if that can't buy it you need to tone it down Sweetheart."

I sit shocked. 500$, where in the hell did he get that.

"We could have used that money for food."

"Oh, wake up Sweetheart, If we could have used that money for anything before you turned 18 and were matched we would have and you know it. Your father died. You and Prim both got 300$ for your weddings, I added a little over the years until it was 500$."

300$ will get you a permanent home, if I was to marry a factory worker we would have been able to have a house. Since I have housing, I can do whatever I want with my wedding housing account.

"I.. I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be nice."

"Thank you, Uncle Haymitch."

"Your welcome, Sweetheart."

Delly's wedding cost 100$. I can have everything she is having, but I don't want it. For the first time I let myself think about what I do what. I want simple. I want outside, I want the Meadow, I want Prim and My mother, I want Uncle Haymitch to walk me up the isle. I want Gale there, and I want the Mayor, not the pastor. I close my eyes and I can see it. I try to picture Peeta there waiting on me, but I can't. I wish that part was easier.

"I know what I want."

My mom smiles at me.

"Great, now go shower for Delly's wedding, we can't be late."

I head upstairs with a new spring in my step. Gale will be here when I get married. I will be able to have a ceremony not just a sheet of paper. Now all I need is to get Peeta to like me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and followed my story, I am horrible at responding. So sorry about that I promise they mean so much to me!

* * *

The morning of the wedding was nothing if not crazy. We walked to the church early, as to bet the men there, Delly didn't want John to see her before. I had heard that was a thing. Bad luck. I don't actually understand it, but whatever she wanted. They were hidden away in the back of the church, away from everything else happening, the dinner and cake were being delivered, the flowers and bows were being set up. Back here where we are though, there is only girl talk, some wine, and hair rollers. I wish I could just be me, braid my hair and wear my boots. These rollers make my head feel tight and the heels hurt my feet. I remind myself this is not my day, this is Delly's day.

Delly's father comes into our room to tell us the men have arrived and everything is ready. Time to put the finishing touches on ourselves and head down the isle. Peeta will be there, he will be standing next to Finnick, who will be standing next to John. I don't know how I feel about seeing him, walking to him, maybe it will just be like practice for our own wedding. Delly

Delly's mom unwraps my hair and piles it loosely on top of my head. Madge and Delly do their own, effortlessly, they have obviously had a lot of practice.

"Katniss have you picked a date for your wedding yet?" Madge asks me

"No, but my mother and I were talking about that this morning, I am waiting on Gale to return. He will be getting married tomorrow in D7."

"I heard he matched there. That's great they are getting married and will be back for your wedding. I hope to meet his wife soon."

"Me too, all I know is that her name is Johanna and she lives in D7."

"Katniss, are you and Peeta going to be married in the church?" Delly ask

"No, I have an idea of what I want. I want to talk with Peeta first, but I know not in the church, and I know I want Madge's Father to marry us."

"That's great you know what you want. I imagine the Mayor at the justice building is cheaper than the church."

I scowl at her oh of course that's why I would choose to get married outside of the church. Money.

"Actually, I want to get married in the meadow."

As soon as those words are out of my mouth, there is another knock at the door, It's the pastor and he wants to know if we are ready. Delly tells him to give us 5 minutes and then send her dad back to get us. I think she may question my choice of getting married outside, but she looks at us and says "Shoes." none of us have on shoes, we slip them on, give Delly a hug and its time to go.

* * *

The wedding was Beautiful. The vows were perfect for the two of them. When I walked into the room, Peeta was there standing by Finnick, just like I knew he would be. He looked at me for a moment and then put his head down. I thought I saw a slight blush, but I couldn't be sure, it was a beautiful day outside, although you couldn't tell by how dark it was inside. Dinner was lovely, some kind of chicken or goose maybe with orange sauce, another first for me. Then it was time for dancing. I danced with Prim mostly, Peeta sat with his family as he should have, I did talk to him for a moment, we decided he would come to the pharmacy tomorrow and we would talk about what I wanted our wedding to look like. He was much more interested in what I was saying than my mother said men are. I wanted to dance with him, I think it was the alcohol though, I have decided I shouldn't drink much.

Delly and John are sounded by all of their friends and family, there is a wedding most everyday here, and I am thinking some of these people attend everyone of them. Church is canceled tomorrow to fit in another one. I look at them, they look happy and in love. Mr. Mellark hands John a bag that is clearly marked with the Mellark Bakery symbol. I guess it is ok that they make the toasting bread for their own. As soon as he hands it to John, John grabs Delly's hand and rushes them to the stage.

"Attention everyone, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has come out to celebrate with us today, I would also like to say goodbye. Delly and I are going to our new home to toast there. Everyone is welcome to stay and eat, drink until it's gone. Goodnight."

That was John's we are leaving speech. I didn't stay much after that. I had no idea where Peeta had gone, so I grabbed Haymitch a few apples and headed home.

* * *

I hope one day I can sleep until the sun is up, today is not that day. I go to the woods to gather. I like it out here I could live there if it was safe enough. There are too many unknowns out here though. That's why we have the fence. It's suppose to be electric, but we haven't had the resources to actually turn it on in years. Gale and I did get stuck out here for a day once. Scared our mothers half to death. Gale, My thoughts turn to him. He will be getting married today. Heading back to D12 this week. I wonder what his wedding will look like. No doubt it will be his wife who decided, Johanna. I wonder about her too, if we will get along. If Peeta and Gale will learn to get along. I want them all in my life. I hope it's possible.

I head back to the house after sunrise, but before anyone should be awake. However Haymitch is up when I come through the door.

"Sweetheart, thanks for the apples."

"You're welcome. Why are you up so early?"

"Lets take a walk."

"I just."

"Walk out back with me sweetheart."

I do because well, he never ask me to do anything and honestly I'm a little frightened of him.

"Katniss, I need you to listen to me, you need to get married before the week ends."

"Why."

I was going to talk to Peeta about possibly the last day, I don't know if I am ready yet.

"They don't like it when you wait."

"Who? Haymitch you are not making any since."

"Oh, sweetheart, listen to me. I was married on the last day, I know it's hard, but you must believe me, you need to wake up, open your eyes child."

I think of all he has said and I try to remember who else got married the last day. No one recently, not one I can think of.

"Is that why we are all rushed."

"The faster and more in love you are Katniss the safer you will be."

"Katniss, Haymitch what are you doing out here." I hear my mom call.

"Talking to Katniss about that goose pen."

I look at him like he has grown a second head. Why does he lie to my mother. Does she not know the dangers of waiting? Who is the threat?

"Ok, well Peeta will be here soon"

"ok mom." I call back to her.

"Katniss, be careful. Be in love. Be quick."

That's all I get before he turns and walks back into the house. I am confused, but also understanding. The more I think of it the more I understand. The capitol wants everyone to think everyone who is matched is matched perfectly with their soul mate, If they have couples waiting to get married, or not acting in love, that will compromise the whole matching process. I thought I was the only one who didn't instantly love their match. Maybe I am just one of the few dumb enough not to see the control of the capitol at hand here.

I walk back into the house in a daze.

"Katniss are you ok" My mother ask me.

"What? No, yes, I am fine. I just need a shower before Peeta gets here."

"Ok, well hurry along."

When I am out, dressed and have my hair braded I hear mom, Prim and Peeta downstairs.

"Hi," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Where is Haymitch?"

"Bed, dear." My mom answers.

"Peeta, will you walk with me into the family room, I want to speak with you."

Everyone looks at me strangely, but Peeta gets up from where he is sitting and follows me out of the room into the family room.

"I know the man normally has little to do with the wedding part of this, but I wanted to tell you what I was thinking and see if it was a bad idea. I am not good at these things."

Peeta sits down on the couch and motions for me to sit as well.

"Ok, go a head, I'm listening Katniss."

He really is too, I can tell he is looking right at me not fidgeting, just waiting for me to begin.

"Well, first I need to tell you that I have 500$."

Peeta's mouth drops.

"Haymitch and my dad, um long story."

I'm a little embarrassed that I led with that. I hope he was shocked at the money and not that I said it.

"I was thinking we could have the wedding Friday."

"This Friday?"

Peeta's head shot up and he looked a little panicked.

"Um.. Yes this Friday. We only have a coupe of weeks left and I.. I.. I want to marry you, I don't want to wait anymore. I just need time to get things in place."

I hear Haymitch in my head. Be in love. Be in love.

"Ok, Katniss, lets get married on Friday."

I look at him and he is smiling and definitely blushing. I can't tell if I am or not, I am frozen in place.

"Is there anything else you wanted to run by me?" Peeta ask and it draws me back to him

"Oh, yeah. Outside, in the meadow, um.. day time, barefoot, sandals maybe, I don't know. Oh and the mayor will marry us not the pastor."

He looks at me and smiles. I could get use to that smile for sure.

"Ok, Katniss that sound like a plan, but one think can I have one thing?"

"Sure."

"I want us to write our own vowels."

I consider this for a moment, I'm not good at saying things. But he is giving me everything else so I agree.

"Ok Peeta. we will write our own vowels."

* * *

Gale Comes back on Tuesday morning, I don't see him that day him and Johanna are setting up their new place. Gale works in the factory, but his brother tells us that Johanna came with a large amount of stuff and he thinks she has money, because they didn't get a temporary home. The next day I am so busy planning my wedding that I don't have time to even think of going to see him. Delly and Annie are going to stand by me while, Peeta's brothers will be by him of course. There is a lot of talk about my wedding that will not be in a church or the justice building. People can't remember the last time that happened here. Thursday morning I hear loudness when I get out of the shower. Pose Gale's sister is giggling, Gale must be here and the loudness I can't place must be Johanna. I hurry to dress and throw my hair in a braid. As walk into the room all eyes are on me.

"Gale. hi."

"Hi." He says back neither of us moving.

"Oh for shit sakes please hug her before you both brake." Johanna I like her.

With her permission Gale crosses the room and hugs me.

"I heard enough about this girl for a week, I feel like I missed you more than he did."

Johanna is hugging me next, I'm surprised, but hug her back.

"I'm Johanna, Nice to meet you finally. I will tell you I thought Gale having a girl for a best friend was strange at first, and I saw you as a threat. But, I have decided you are not a threat at all, you have your own husband and we will become fast friends, we all will."

Wow, Johanna is a lot to take in. but she is right I am not a threat, nor was I ever.

"You are right. Johanna, I can't wait to get to know you better."

There is a knock on the door, it's Annie and Delly with the dresses. We decide to head up to my room to hang them. At the last minute I decide to do something I hope will only help thing along.

"Johanna, would you like to come upstairs and see the dresses."

She beams at Gale.

"Yes," She says to me

Then elbows Gale in the side.

"and you thought, I should go slow. Shows how much you know."

Gale just smiles at me and mouths a thank you. I nod at him and head upstairs.

Looks like I am making friends all over the place these days.

"The dresses fit perfectly Katniss." Annie says

"Well, the dress maker had our sizes just right from Delly's wedding."

"How is the married life Delly any tips?" I ask her

Delly looks down and shakes her head no.

"Delly is John treating you ok?" Annie ask.

"Oh, yes it's just that I miss my parents already, and I don't like to cook or clean everyday and now I have to do those things."

Johanna laughs

"You didn't have to clean at your parents house?"

"No, I didn't." Delly says in a defensive tone.

"Well, you wouldn't make it a day in my parent's home. We had a maid and I still have to clean my room, wash dishes and clean bathrooms."

"What did the maid do?"

"Cooked and cleaned everything else." Johanna answered like that should have been obvious.

"If you had a maid, does that mean you are rich?" Delly is defiantly becoming bolder.

"If we were in D7 no I was not rich, if we go by what is in D12 then yes I guess so."

"It must be hard coming from another district to here." Delly says

"I have a hard time sometimes still." Annie speaks up

"Finnick helps a lot, I don't know if I would have made it here without him."

"I feel that way about Gale. I have always depended on myself, but I like leaning on him. I can tell he likes taking care of things. So I let him think he is taking care of me."

Johanna is a strange yet likable person.

Annie is sweet and easily taken advantage of, I feel like I will need to protect her from Delly. I can see Delly getting Annie over to clean their house now, and she is still not feeling great.

We put the dresses away and head back downstairs, everyone except Gale is gone.

"Hey, there you are."

"Well, we don't escape out the window." Oh, Johanna I like her

"Katnip, where is this almost husband of yours, I wanted to talk with him." For some reason I don't think that is a good idea.

"I don't know, home, the bakery I guess."

"Bakery?" Johanna asked

"He's the baker's son." Gale explained

"Can we go on the way home?" She asks

"I'll walk with you." I offer, not really wanting Gale and Peeta alone

"Great." Johanna seems very excited about the bakery.

The walk there is quite. There is so much I want to say to Gale, but I don't know how, Or want to say them in front of Johanna. I want to ask him about what Haymitch said too.

"How was your wedding Gale?" I ask

"Good, I was glad my family could come. If we hadn't matched the same year I would have made them let you come."

"You could be cousins." Johanna says

She's not wrong we look a lot a like.

"We got married in the forest of D7, Outside my parents house actually, I couldn't imagine getting married inside."

I look at her for a long minute.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just, I feel the same way. I am getting married in the meadow, because I can't imagine going inside."

"We are a lot a like Everdeen."

I agree with her, we are a lot a like. I wonder if she is a distant cousin that was sent to 7 after the war.

We arrive at the bakery after the lunch rush. Finnick is behind the counter.

"Katniss, hey, I don't think Peeta knew you were coming today."

"No, he didn't, It wasn't planned. I um. Need to talk to your father about something and this is my friend Gale and his wife Johanna. They wanted to meet Peeta before tomorrow."

"Ok, well I'll get Peeta and why don't you come on back and can talk to dad. Gale, do me a favor and tell anyone who may come up that I will be right back."

"Sure no problem." Gale answers

We head to the back of the bakery, its warm back here. Really warm. I see Bran at the sink, cleaning pans.

"Dad, Katniss wants to talk to you. Where is Peeta?"

"In the store room, getting flour. Come on back Katniss."

As I walk back to where Bran is I can feel the fans and start to cool off a little. Bran looks tired, I can only imagine doing this everyday, I guess I won't have to actually this is about to be my life. Bran motions for me to sit at a small table, by the back stairs.

"Please sit down Katniss."

"Thank you, I wanted to ask you for something." I start, but then I see Peeta come out of the store room with a sack of flour.

"How much does that thing weigh?" I ask

"150 pounds."

Wow, I think.

"Huh," Is what comes out of my mouth

I shake my head, look back at bran and see him smiling at me.

"I need a favor."

"Anything, what will it be?"

"Bread with the raisins."

"With Raisins? I thought your favorite was the cheese buns."

"You remembered, they are, but well, there was this one day, at school Peeta he um.. I well. I didn't and Peeta he.

"Katniss, Is that the bread you want for your toasting?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Then that's the bread you will have."

"Thank you Mr. Mellark."

"You are welcome Katniss. And you can call me Bran, or dad if your comfortable."

I nod. I haven't called anyone dad since mine died. I am not sure if I ever will again.

"I should go, big day tomorrow and all."

"Yes, big day tomorrow. see you there."

"Bye."

I get up and walk back to the front of the bakery, I hear laughing and I peek out the window, Peeta is laughing with Johanna, Gale is as red as a beet.

"What's going on out here?" I say when I walk into the room.

"Katniss, save me please. These two are the worst."

"I don't doubt it." I say.

Peeta looks a me and smiles, The real smile, the one I could look at for days.

"You talk to dad?" Peeta asked

"Yes, we are all set."

"Great."

Silence. wow, I really can kill a party.

"We need to go Katniss, I was telling Peeta we have only christened two rooms in the house."

Gale is red again and I can feel my cheeks heat up

"Oh, look at you the pure one." Johanna says

"JOHANNA! Lets go." Gale says but its more like an order, it is a little frightening.

"Yes, sir." Johanna says.

I think she likes him ordering her that way. My thoughts go to anything but pure and I know I am deep red by the time Gale and Johanna leave the bakery.

"What are you thinking, Katniss?"

I look at him, his eyes are darker somehow.

"I.. I .. nothing, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"I'll be there" He says and smiles.

I start to walk out of the door and then a thought hits me. When we are married tomorrow, the mayor will call for us to seal our union with a kiss, I've never kisses anyone before. Do I want my first kiss to be in from of everyone? No, I think I don't.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you um.. Walk me home?" I ask him

"Yes, sure let me tell dad."

He smiles again, it seems they are coming easier for him.

He walks to the back and I am left with Finnick.

"You have your vows ready?" He asks

"I'm not good with words, I have them on cards."

"I've heard Peeta's, just know everything is real."

I start to ask him what he means, but Peeta picks that moment to walk back in.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

We get about half way home when I begin to panic. I don't know how to ask him to kiss me, or how to kiss him either.

I can see the pharmacy, and I know it's now or never.

"Want to come in?" I ask him

"Well, I need to do some stuff at the house."

"Just for a moment."

He looks at me and I hope he can see that I need him to say yes.

"Ok." He says

I lead him to the back yard and through the back door, up the stairs to my room.

"Katniss, I'm not sure I should be in here, I mean we are getting married tomorrow, but."

"Peeta," interrupt him

He stops and looks at me, I move and sit on the bed, he is standing by the door.

"Have you ever, I mean I've never really, and tomorrow."

I Feel the bed dip beside me. I look over and Peeta takes my hand. My heart is beating wildly

"Katniss, I'm not expecting anything tomorrow."

"I know, but at the wedding, we will have to kiss."

There I said it.

"You have never been kissed?" He asks

"Well, I have, but then I punched Gale in the face, I was only 13."

I stop there. I don't tell him how, Gale told me it would be him and how we would end up together.

"Oh, Well, you're right, we will have to kiss tomorrow."

"I was hoping that maybe, we could share our first kiss here, now. I don't want to have my first kiss in front of everyone. Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Peeta, puts his head down and I immediately know the answer is yes. I think about asking who it was, then I think better of it. I don't want to know.

"Peeta, Kiss me, Please."

I can feel Peeta's hands shake. I think for a moment he is going to tell me no. He doesn't. Peeta is holding my left hand in his right, he takes his right hand, cups my face and brings me to him. He presses his lips softly to mine, I barely have time to taste the sugar on his lips, before its over.

My eyes are closed and I feel light headed. I feel like I may throw up, but not because I didn't like it. Its more of a burn in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure what that feeling is. Maybe I need to ask someone. Maybe I should have paid more attention to this part of class.

I open my eyes and Peeta's are still closed, he looks like he is concentrating really hard.

"Peeta? Are you ok?"

"Yup, I um.. I am fine. I need to go though."

Peeta opens his eyes and looks at me again. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"I'll see you in the meadow Katniss."

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss."


	6. Chapter 6

My Wedding Day

Today I am getting married. I am suppose to not worry about anything and let others make sure everything goes just as planned. I am not sure I can do that though. I am always the one that takes care of everything and everyone. How am I suppose to relax, when there is so much that can go wrong.

"Katniss, Katniss, Wake up there is so much to do. Wake up."

I hear Delly, I shut my eyes tighter, this was the first day I slept past sunrise and now I much get up. Wedding is at 2. The sheet covering me is yanked off.

"Come on sleepy head. It's already 8am."

"8? Delly we don't have to be there until 2 and remember there is no church to get there before the men."

"I know, but my house is closer to the meadow, so we need to go there to get ready."

I haven't been to their house, but I know where it is. It's close to where I lived before my dad died. It's less than a two minute walk to the meadow, she's right we should go there.

"The guys are getting ready at Gale's. He lives two streets over from me now."

"Ok, just let me shower and we can go."

"OK, we will be waiting downstairs."

I shower quickly and even though Peeta says he is not expecting anything from me, I shave my legs, something I don't normally keep up with. My mother always keeps them in here, but I have never had much use for them. It was Johanna that reminded me to shave my legs. Actually her words were. "Make everything hairless, guys like that." I have no idea what she meant by everything, so I am going with legs and underarm and leaving it at that.

I get dressed and head downstairs. Breakfast was waiting on me, that was new. No one ever fixed me anything. I eat, we grab all of our things and head down Delly's house. I wanted an Orange dress, but no one would allow it. I made a big fuss until Haymitch gives me a look and shakes his head at me. I am not sure what all this is about with him, but something tells me to listen to him, so I do. My dress is off-white. Most women wear white, with my wedding being outside off-white was approved by the dress maker. As a compromise Delly and Anne's dresses are orange.

Delly's house reminds me of the one we use to live in. It's small one bedroom, a kitchen that opens to a family room, and a bathroom. Delly reminds us that they will only be living there a year. I think of Gale and wonder if his house is any bigger. There are bigger houses, 2, 3, even 4 bedrooms but they cost more money. I wonder just how much money, Johanna had and how much she brought with her. She seems happy enough.

"Ok, ladies time to put in your rollers."

"Johanna, hey are the men at your house?" Delly ask her.

"Yes, they got there earlier, didn't want to run into you, on the way over. Something about bad luck. Gale did the same thing on our day, must be a 12 thing."

"Finnick was that way as well. We got married in 4 you know. Peeta and John didn't come to the service. I have picture, if you want to see one day."

"I'd love to see them Annie." I tell her, I think we are getting closer, she has her good days, some days she doesn't speak at all, I think there are things about her no one but Finnick knows. Everyone has secrets though.

"Did you get married in a Church Annie?" Delly asks her.

"Oh, no we got married right outside of my parents home, on the beach. D4 is mostly on the water."

"Sounds Beautiful." I add

"Right, roller, hair now." Johanna demands.

It takes every bit of our time to get ready.

I look ready, I am in my dress. My hair is placed in a braid I have never seen by my mother. I have more makeup on than ever, thanks to Johanna and Annie, but some how I look natural. I am not ready I think. I'm still too young. This is wrong, to be forced to marry. It is my world, my life though. I know I must. I know I don't have a choice.

Haymitch comes to tell me it's time for us to go, and Johanna leaves to go ahead of us. I find myself disappointed that I haven't seen Gale today.

"Haymitch, can I talk to you?"

"Sure sweetheart, the walk to the Meadow takes 2 minutes, make it fast."

Great just what I wanted, to be rushed.

Delly, Annie and Prim walk before me, Haymitch on my side, This is probably the longest wedding isle ever.

"Haymitch, I am not ready to be married."

"We seldom are when we get called, there is nothing you can do now. I've talked to Peeta he is a good one Katniss."

He talked to Peeta? I didn't know that, when did that even happen.

"I think I know he is, I just. I don't know what I am doing."

"Act like you do, that's all that you have to do. No one really knows what they are doing at 18, sweetheart. Just act.

Act? I'm not good at that.

"I wrote you vowels"

"You what?"

"Vowels, I.. Well, I didn't but I got someone to write them. When the boy told me you were writing your own I knew you would need help. I know how you are with words."

"How am I with words?"

"Bad."

That was all that we had time for, the music started playing, a fiddle playing an old song my mother use to sing when she sang me to sleep. I sang it to Prim too. I lock eyes with Peeta and they are so blue they are almost clear. I don't realize that I am in front of the Mayor until Haymitch squeezes my hand.

"What?" I ask

Everyone laughs a little.

"I said, are you ready my dear?"

I look at Haymitch he nods, they must have asked him for his approval and he has given me to Peeta formally.

"Yes," I say and I let go of Haymitch and take the Mayor's hand. He walks me to Peeta, places my hand in his and stands in front of us.

"Friends, Family. Welcome. Today we are here to celebrate a union, between these two young people. Mr. Peeta Mellark and Ms. Katniss Everdeen. If there is anyone here who can show that either are impure speak now."

No one ever speaks, at least not in 12.

"Alright, I believe these two have written their own vowels. Katniss, Ladies first."

Great.

I feel Annie tap me and hand me cards, I hand her my flowers. These are what Haymitch had someone write for me. I read the first line, it's good, but I can not read this. I close my eyes and hand them back to Annie. I hear Haymitch growl.

"Peeta, I realize that what I had prepared was not what I want to say to you now." He smiles at me

"I Know that we are new, I know that you would not have picked me on your own. I can't tell you that we will always be happy, I can't tell you that things will always be easy. I can't tell that you will ever like everything about me. What I can tell you is that I am not an easy person to love, I am not an easy person to know and I am not an easy person to live with. But, I promise to always try my best to make you happy, I promise to always be honest with you, I promise that even when we fight I will not run, I promise that I will always be true to you, from now until forever this is my vow to you."

I'm done yet no one is saying anything. Peeta is looking at me, like he expected me to say I was surrendering myself to the Capitol instead of marring him. I know I ended it right. It was the one thing the Mayor went over with us before he agreed to marry us, so I stand there and wait. The Mayor clears his throat a full minute later.

"Peeta,?"

Peeta smiles at me and begins

"Katniss, You are right about all of that except one thing. I would have chosen you. I remember the first time I saw you. Your hair was in two braids instead of one, you had a ribbon in your hair. We were 5 and in music class, the teacher asked who knew the Valley Song, and your hand shot straight up. I heard you sing and I knew, I knew you were it for me. When school was over that day, I pointed you out to my dad, he said that he knew your mother in school, but that she was matched with another, who could also sing as beautiful as a bird. I watched you after that. I always made sure you made it home in the afternoons. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how. I don't know if you know this, but I put bread in your locker, I shouldn't have had your combination, but I wanted to give you things, and bread was all I had to give you. I should have just walked up to you and given it to you, but I was afraid. If I would've known that we would be matched, I would have went after you when we were 5. My heart was always yours. You have me Katniss Everdeen, you always have, and you always will. I will never let anything come between us. I will never let us go to bed angry. I promise to always try and make you the happiest women in all of the world. From now until forever, this is my vow to you."

Wow, He made that sound good. Was he telling the truth? Because if he was acting he is really good at it. I don't even remember the first day of school, or much about being 5 really.

"May we have the tokens please?" The mayor ask.

Tokens, Oh no I forgot this. I feel Annie tap me again, I turn to her and she is holding out a gold band. I look at her and raise my brow. She shakes her head, I look at the band and I remember it, it's my fathers. I blink back tears.

"Katniss place the token onto Peeta's left hand and repeat after me."

"I Katniss Everdeen, take you Peeta Mellark to be my life long match."

I repeat him and then Peeta turns to Finnick and he places the a band on my left hand. It's not his mother's Delly has that. I am not sure where this band came from, but I can tell its been handed down, I need to remember to ask Peeta. Then I hear Peeta say.

"I Peeta Mellark, take you Katniss Everdeen to be my life long match."

We are holding hands and I look at our intertwined hands. He's so much fairer than I am, I am darker always outside and dark hair. I am sure if Peeta was outside more he would be red, not tan. With his blond locks he would reflect the sun's rays.

The Mayor begins to speak again.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the new, Mr. And Mrs. Peeta Mellark. You may now kiss your bride."

The kiss soft and quick, its perfect.

Married, I am Married. Everyone claps and Peeta grabs my hand and lifts it above our heads. I look over at him, wondering again what part of this is real.

Our guest are not in rows of seats, instead they are at tables and we have our family table set up, We take a couple of pictures and we eat fruit, cheese and bread. I didn't want a full meal at our wedding. Some people like Delly do that, others like myself and Johanna don't, but music in 12 is a must. We have amazing friends that play amazing music. I dance with Peeta first its slow and I do not know the song. Then Haymitch and my mother and Prim. I even get in half a dance with Gale. There has been so much left unsaid between us. I wonder if we will ever get to be alone again. I think probably not.

I see Bran hand Peeta something, I know its not the bread for the toasting, Bran told me where that is at the bakery, in the apartment, by the open oven. Peeta smiles at his father and hugs him, then he searches the crowd, I know he is looking for me, it's time for us to go. I feel unsure. I look over at Gale, who is dancing with Johanna, they look happy. John and Delly, Finnick and Anne. They all look happy. I hope I look like that to the everyone else.

I look for Peeta and I catch his eye, he heads my way.

"Hey you,"

"Hey, yourself."

"I don't want to rush you, but we need to go soon."

"Just let me tell my mother and we can head out."

"OK, if its all the same to you I don't feel the need to make a speech about it."

I smile at him.

"That sounds wonderful. Meet me by the last table."

Peeta nods and I go find my mom.

"Mom.. MOM,"

I interrupt her dance with Prim.

"Katniss, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Peeta and I are going, and I wanted to tell you, we aren't making an announcement."

She pulls me close, and whispers to me

"Katniss, I slipped some Condoms in your bag. I know you know what they are for. I know they say you have to be pregnant with in a year. Draw that year out if you can, babies are a lot of work. I love you."

I pull back and look at my mother.

"I will." I say and walk back to where Peeta is waiting on me.

"All set?" He ask

"Yup, you?"

"Yup."

Peeta holds my hand and we head to the bakery. We take a short cut through the back yards of the common housing. We don't want to walk in the streets in out best clothing. Cars are not something we need in 12. Officials have them, although I am not sure why, you can walk wherever you really need to go.

We arrive at the bakery and head to the back. It's closed for the day. When I enter the upstairs apartment I smell a wonderful smell.

"Is that my stew?"

"Yes, dad made it for us. He knows it is your new favorite. He said we would want dinner."

"Well he was right, it smells wonderful."

Peeta laughs a little. and I smile at him. Maybe this won't be so hard after all.

I go to my room to change and I find the door locked.

"Peeta, can you come here?"

"Everything ok?"

"My room is locked, My mom said she brought my clothes over today."

"Right, I didn't think of that, um well, this was a surprise for later, but I guess we have to do it now."

I'm confused, but don't say anything.

Peeta unlocks the door and I step into the room, everything I wanted is here. Prim must have come with mother and they set it up today. I turn to Peeta and I don't know what to say.

"Peeta, this is. This is wonderful, thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Get changed and I will meet you in the kitchen."

"Wait, I. I need help, can you get my zipper?"

"I , I . um Yeah, yeah, of course."

Peeta crosses the room to me and my heart speeds up, I realize we are standing in what will be our bedroom we will have sex in this room, soon, and I am asking him to take my clothes off.

Peeta is a complete gentleman, unzips my without touching my skin at all, steps away. I am not sure if I am grateful or disappointed, maybe a little of both.

I change and hang my dress up. I don't know if I should sell it in the dress shop or keep it. Maybe keep it until the next match day. I head into the kitchen and find Peeta there waiting on me, having already fixed our bowls of stew.

I sit.

"Is Bran joining us?"

"He's staying at Finnick's actually. Until Monday."

"Oh, he didn't have to do that."

"I told him not to, but he insisted. I know I said we would share the room eventually, but I need to move in there by Sunday night."

"Of course, that's fine. You can move your things over tonight if you want."

"I'll sleep in my room though Sunday night and then on the floor, starting Monday."

"What? Why, why would you sleep on the floor."

"I meant what I said, I will not pressure you, I expect nothing Katniss."

"Well, I expect my husband to want to sleep in the same bed as me."

That came out wrong. I know it did, but at the same time, Peeta is my husband. He needs to realize that we are stuck in this forever.

"What? I do, I just don't want to pressure you."

"You are my husband Peeta, not some guy I went on a date with."

I sigh and look at my wonderful stew.

"Katniss, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad, I just want to do this right."

"Ok, I will sleep in the bed with you tonight and we can move my stuff over tomorrow."

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. The rest we will work out, but I don't want anyone thinking we are anything less than, husband and wife in every since of the word."

"I agree, and that means we need to stay here all weekend." Peeta says

I realize he means, we need to stay away from people this weekend and it hits me the reason Bran is not staying here. We are meant to unite our bodies tonight. If we are seen out or at work before the weekend is up, it will be as if we either didn't unite or we didn't like it much. I have heard of men going back to work after only a day. Those couples get gossiped about. I don't want to be one of those people. Others need to think we are happily married and united.

"Right, and we need to light the fire."

"Are you cold?" Peeta asked

He can't be serious.

"Peeta, we have to toast."

I see all the color drain from his face.

"What is it?"

"I, didn't think you would want to do that yet. I didn't get bread for that."

"I did."

"You?"

"Yes, I told your dad what to make. It is by the open oven, we just have to light the fire."

"Katniss, I am sorry, I didn't do this. It was my job."

"It wouldn't have mattered, I made this choice. I talked to your dad the other day. I am sure if I wouldn't have, then your father would have asked you about it."

"You're right. Well, finish your stew and I will light the fire."

That is exactly what we do. We finish the stew and put what is left away, I wash up our dishes and Peeta starts the fire, I walk into the family room when the open oven is, Peeta is there with the bread and toasting boards. I walk over to him and he pulls out the bread. Raisin bread.

"Katniss" Peeta gasp when he sees the kind of bread that I picked.

"You knew?"

"Who else is going to leave bread in my locker Peeta? I knew this, but nothing else. I always thought you felt sorry for me."

"I didn't"

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta slices the bread and places one slice on each of the wooden toasters. Toasters are a smaller version of what they cook pizza on. Pizza isn't something the bakery always has on hand, but every now and then they bake some, it always sells out so fast. I have had some once though, after my father died. Haymitch took us to the bakery after school, it had been two days since we had really eaten. Haymitch had been too drunk to notice, I guess he finally sobered up enough to realize there were two young girls who needed someone. My mother was so caught up in her own grief to notice what was happening around her. I don't know what would have become of us, had it not been for Haymitch, Gale, and Peeta. Peeta has no idea that his bread was what Prim and I ate for lunch everyday. Some times it was also dinner. As much as Haymitch tried, he still drank too much.

Things with mom got better when I was about 15 years old. I don't know how Peeta did it, but even after he left school, I would find bread in my locker a few times a week. I never told anyone what he was doing for us. I never thanked him either. I'm glad we have talked a little about it, but I still feel like I owe him one.

Peeta hands me my toaster and takes one for himself. We hold them over the fire to toast the bread, I am certain that Peeta will get his just right so I follow his lead on when to take it out. We pull the bread out and rest it on the edge of the open oven. We are suppose to say something and then feed each other the bread. I don't know what to say though.

"Ladies first." Peeta says.

"How about I eat first and you talk." I respond

"Fair enough."

Peeta picks up his piece of bread and holds it between us.

"Katniss, I meant what I said. I want this to really work. I know people who never, They never really connect. I want to connect with you. I want us to be honest and open with each other. I promise to always provide you with what you need. I hope you can be happy hear Katniss."

He stops and I smile at him. He holds up the bread and I open my mouth, he places the bread in my mouth and I don't think I have ever tasted better bread before. I know I let out a moan, but I cant bring myself to care.

It's my turn, I still have no idea what to say. I chew slowly, but Peeta is watching me, so I know I cant pretend to eat for long.

I hold my toast between us.

"Peeta, I don't know you very well, but what I do know is that you have been taking care of me for a long time. I also meant everything I said at the wedding. I want to try and be a real wife to you."

Peeta gives me a strange look when I say real wife. I don't know why or what the look is, I am bad at people. I hold the bread out and he bites it. He doesn't close his eyes like I did, he looks at me like he can see straight through to my soul.

I know what should come next, He should kiss me and we should come together as man and wife. I don't know if that will happen tonight. There are so many things running through my head. Do I want him to try? Would I go all the way with him if he did? I know I am nervous, but not scared. There are very few things that scare me and sex is not one of them.

"What are you thinking Katniss?"

"I am thinking.." I stop and look at him, I cant actually tell him what I am thinking. I don't know what to say.

"I'm thinking, that I wish I had a glass of wine." It's only a half lie as I do wish I had a glass, it would calm my nerves. Alcohol was never something that appealed to me. Watching Haymitch, I never want to be that person, but after spending the last two weeks with Delly and seeing that I can have a glass and not be how he is, well I don't see it being as bad as I thought it was. I've never had more than one glass though. I don't think I want to either.

"Well then, you are in luck." Peeta answers.

"My dad and brothers got us a bottle of wine as a gift."

That must have been what Bran gave him at the wedding.

"That was nice of them."

"It's kind of tradition. We gave Finnick and John one the day they were married as well."

That reminds me of what Annie had said about Peeta and John not going to Finnick's weeding. I decide to ask him about it. I am reaching for things to talk about, this seems like a safe topic. Peeta gets up to get the wine and glasses, I follow him into the kitchen.

"Annie said you and John didn't go to Her and Finnick's wedding. Did your parents take them the wine?"

Peeta stops and takes a step back. He looks like I have hit him. So much for a safe topic.

"My dad went. He took it."

That was all he said, I am guessing since he said "Dad" and not parents that his mom didn't go. By the look on his face, I am guessing that she is the reason he didn't go either. There is tension in the air and I don't like it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's ok, I just haven't thought about that in a really long time. I wish I would have been able to go. Finnick understood that it wasn't our choice though."

I begin to understand a little about Peeta's mother and family. I know it's just the surface though. There is a lot of pain in his eyes, I wish I wouldn't have brought it up at all.

Peeta hands me a glass of wine and pours one for himself.

"Are you tired?"

"No, not really."

"Me either. Want to watch some TV?

Television, we have one. everyone has one, there is mandatory viewing when the capitol wants to tell the districts something. I haven't watched much television beside the mandatory viewing and special viewings of weddings when I was younger. Some weddings from D1 and D2 are aired live, they are almost as famous as Capitol people.

"Sure."

I answer him, I don't want to go to bed right now, I still don't know if I want to go to bed alone. I wish I would have asked Delly or Annie if they had sex the night of their wedding.

We head to the couch, I sit on the right side and Peeta all the way to the left. You could fit 2 people between us. He grabs the remote and clicks through some shows, before settling on a cooking show. It's not a baking show, but one where they are cooking a breakfast, a lunch, and then a dinner. They are judged and the one with the most points at the end is the victor.

"We can watch something else if you want" Peeta offers

"No, this is good."

I wouldn't know what else to pick and maybe this show will help me cook for Peeta.

* * *

"Katniss... Katniss"

I hear Peeta calling me, but it feels way too early to be getting up.

"Come on Kat."

I hear him and feel him lift me.

"Peeta?"

"I've got you."

Peeta is carrying me to bed, I realize I had fallen asleep about half way through the TV show. I'm awake, but I like the feeling of being in his arms. I don't however know if I like that I like this. He shifts me slightly in his arms when we reach the door to what will be our room. I never feel like I was slipping, even a little. As he walks me to the bed, I realize I want him to stay with me. I don't want the sex yet, I'm not ready, but I don't want to be without him either. I feel him lowering me onto the bed and I know I have to say or do something, if I don't he will walk out that door. I'm so nervous that my words won't come out. Its not until he is almost at the door that I find my voice.

"Peeta."

"Yeah."

"Stay with me?"

"Always"

Peeta crosses the room and lays down beside me. I turn my head and look at him, I don't expect to see him looking back at me, but he is. I can't see him clearly, but it's enough to make out exactly where he is. I sit up and scoot over to him, he lifts his arm and I lay my head on him. I fit here perfectly. Its a feeling I cant describe. It feels safe, it feels like home.

* * *

I wake the next morning with the sunshine pouring through the window and a solid mass under me, its warm. Whatever it is that is under my head is very warm. I run my hand up to fell what it is I am laying on when a hand catches mine.

"Good morning."

Peeta, that is the warmth I am feeling. I fell right to sleep last night, cuddled up to Peeta. He didn't seem to mind. He had caught my hand when I ran it up his chest. I turn my body slightly and look up at him.

"Good morning" I say back to him.

"Did you sleep ok."

"I did actually. I don't normally sleep this late."

"Me either, Bakers hours and all. My dad, Finnick and John are all down at the bakery by now I'm sure."

"I didn't know they were coming today."

"They aren't coming up Katniss, they are just running the bakery. We cant afford to close that many days. No one will come up though."

He's right, not only can the bakery not afford to close, the district can't afford for them to close for a long time either. We will always need help. I think of how, when we become parents sometime in the next two years, we will need to have John come help out. Or if he is too busy maybe we can hire one of Gale's brothers to run the front. Finnick is great, but sometime he cant do it all on his own. Bran and Peeta do the baking, with John floating between the two. If Peeta needed to be out, we would need Finnick baking with Bran and someone else out front. I know it will all work out, but its my nature to worry about things I have no control over.

"Oh, do we need to go down and help?"

"No, we shouldn't really go down until Monday."

"Right." I know we shouldn't but I am not sure what we are suppose to do all weekend. I know what other people think we will be doing, and I guess that's the point.

"You hungry?"

I realize that I am. I have normally had something by now, some nuts or berries mostly.

"I am actually."

"Great, I'll cook you something."

"Cook?" I ask

We never cook more than once a day and some days we skip.

"Yeah, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Is it? I have never heard that before."

"Really? My dad says that all the time."

"Well, if your dad says it then there is no way it's not true."

Peeta smiles at me, and I want to kiss him, but I haven't brushed my teeth and I have no idea what married people do about that.

"You're right. I'm going to need my arm though."

I look at his arm that is under my head.

"Oh, yeah, OK."

I start to get up when Peeta catches me off guard, he kissed my head. I just stair at him. I have no idea how to respond. It feels nice though.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't" I tell him.

I get out of bed, make my way to the bathroom for a shower. If he's going to cook I am at least going to be clean and smell good.

Breakfast was the best breakfast I've ever had. Like all the other food I have tried here, mouth watering and filling. The weekend passes much slower than either had thought it would. There was not much to do, except what newly weds were suppose to be doing. I don't know how Peeta felt about it, but I knew I was not ready. I found myself glad that Peeta was my match, I realized I could have been matched with someone who didn't understand and who would have forced me.

* * *

Married life wasn't that much different than her old life. She still woke up every morning before the sun as up, as did Peeta. Apparently bakers keep early hours.

There was however a calm in the Mellark home that wasn't found in her own. She wasn't sure how they did it, but they seemed to not worry about a thing. Like when, Mr. Mellark came home the Monday morning after the wedding and found most of Peeta's stuff in his old room. He simply said "Better move those." or when a week later Katniss was helping in the kitchen and put too much yeast in the dough. She had ruined the whole batch of dinner rolls. Peeta just smiled at her and told her it was ok, "everyone makes that mistake a time or two." She had never made a mistake though.

Most of the time she was at the front of the bakery. Bagging orders and making change when the customers paid. There were people in D12 that didn't think she should be there. They never said the words, but she could tell by the looks they were give her when they handed her the coins. She didn't really like people much. But, the bakery needed her help. With John at the shoe shop and Finnick at the factory most days she didn't have much of a choice. At least In the front there was less for her to screw up than in the kitchen.

So, She woke early and helped wherever she was needed, ate an early breakfast and a late lunch. Dinners were mostly leftover lunches the bakery didn't sell that day, but it was still more than Katniss was ever use to. She felt slightly guilty about it, until her mother pointed out that with her gone they had more food as well.

She still gathered on Sunday afternoons, and visited with her sister whenever possible. She rarely saw Gale, He was working in the factory and seemed to be completely wrapped up in Johanna.

Katniss started to notice after they had been married a little over a month, that she was filling out. She has started looking more like a woman and less like a boy. Her breast were bigger, making her bra uncomfortable. Her tops didn't fit right either. Her pants hugged her newly found curves and hips. She was going to need new things.

The bakery along with the other shops were closed on Sunday. Bran was gone to church, and Peeta had decided to stay with her today. Sometimes he went, sometimes she went with him. Today was the first time he had stayed with her though. It was the first time they had been alone and wake since the weekend of the wedding.

"Peeta, can I talk with you a moment?"

"Sure" Peeta answered her although he looked guarded.

"I um.. I was wondering if I could maybe have some money?"

Peeta just looked at her and blinked so she started again.

"I need a few... women things." she explained

Peeta didn't answer he just looked at her.

"If we don't have it. It's fine I can go see my mom and..."

"No, Katniss" Peeta interrupted her. "You don't have to ask."

"Oh, well I'm not sure who this is suppose to work."

"We haven't talked about this, have we?" Peeta asked her

"No, we haven't" She answered

"When you needed something, before we were married. How did you get it?"

"I Um.." She was unsure what to say, sometimes she went without what she needed. But, decided not to tell him that just yet.

"I either gathered and traded for it, or I would get it from the pharmacy supplies. Haymitch has given me coins to buy stuff, but only twice."

He looked at her a long moment.

"Well, it works a little different for us. If you need something you can take the money from the register, just be sure to put in a note of how much you took, for the books. If you are out and find something you want and don't have any money on you, you can charge it to the bakery, we will pay it at the end of the month with the rest of the bills. We try not to use that method much though. But, if its an emergency go ahead."

It was Katniss' turn to stair at him.

"You're serious?" She asked

"Yes, he quickly answered

"I cant just take money from the register, people already think I shouldn't be there and if they see me taking money, it would be like stealing. I can just use the wedding money we have."

"No."

"What?" Katniss was confused

"I can take care of you Kat, please let me. I want to save that other money for our children. I also want to know who these people are that think you shouldn't be here. You are my wife, you have as much right to anything her a I do."

I can't believe what has just come out of Peeta's mouth. Children, wife, and rights wow.

"Not everyone sees it that way, you know that."

"Well, it is the way I see it." Peeta answers her

"I need more than women things. I need clothes. I don't know if you have noticed, but I have gained some weight since we were married."

"You are beautiful," Peeta says and see the look on her face like she is going to ague with him so he quickly starts again.

"Look the shops are closed today."

"I know" Katniss interrupts him "I don't want to bother anyone, I shouldn't have eaten so much."

Peeta laughs

"Stop, don't laugh, its so hard not to eat here. And when you make cheese bun, oh god those are like heaven."

"Katniss, its fine. Look, let me talk to John this afternoon, I will see if he can come by tomorrow and help out. We will go shopping. OK?"

"Shopping? Like together, in the shops?"

"Yeah, we can make a whole day of it."

"Why?" Katniss was really confused as to why he'd want to go and why he'd want to by new things, when they could trade for used things.

"Because, you are my wife. You need something and I want nothing more than to get you what you need and take care of you."

At that moment all Katniss can think is that she needs him to kiss her. She closes the distance between them and presses her lips to his. Before he can react to her, the door opens and she hears, the rest of the Mellark family enter the apartment. She pulls away and looks at Peeta his eyes are hooded and his cheeks are as pink as his lips. His hand reaches up to tug on her braid.

"OK you two, your not alone any more." Finnick tells them

Katniss pulls further away.

"So you will let me take you tomorrow?" Peeta ask

"I'll allow it."

The smile on Peeta's face is enough to know she gave him the right answer.


	8. Chapter 8

John was more than happy to help at the bakery after lunch on Monday. Katniss hated that Peeta had told everyone they were going shopping for clothes. It made her feel weird. Delly was thrilled though.

"Katniss, you must buy some dresses, please." Delly encouraged her.

"Why?" Katniss was truly confused by women who always wore dresses, she couldn't gather and bake in a dress. Well, she guessed she could, but it would be harder.

"Because you are a woman, a wife and plus they will flow when you gain more weight."

"More weight? What makes you think I am going to gain more weight? I am not planning on eating much more actually."

"Katniss, 9 months is a long time, you will gain and you will not want something binding."

Katniss looked around to be sure the men couldn't hear her.

"Delly, I have gained some weight because Peeta keeps feeding me cheese buns, I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have my cycle now, if you must know."

"Oh. I had mine last week. I was hoping to get this pregnancy thing going already. Annie, how long did it take you and Finnick?"

Annie looks at both of us wide eyed.

"How did you know?"

Katniss looks to Delly.

"Know what?" Delly ask her

Annie sighed "I'm pregnant again.

Delly Screamed "That's wonderful Annie, I'm so happy for you.

"Yeah." Was all Annie said, Less than happy

"Annie are you ok? Do you want me to get Finnick?"

"No, I'm ok. It's just that, little Fin just stopped nursing and sleeping on his own. I just got my body back and my husband back and now I have to share it again. I am sick all of the time and Finnick is great, but I know he is tired. I would be lost with out him."

"Annie, if you ever need to bring little Fin over for a brake I'd be happy to watch him. You could nap or we can watch TV and have some tea." Delly offered.

"Thanks Delly I will keep that in mind."

"I don't work Sundays so, I could help then. Maybe you and Finnick could have a quite dinner."

"Thanks Katniss, you guys are great."

"Hey, we are family now." Delly offers her

"I'm glad for that. Johanna, she has been over to my place, we've become somewhat of friends. She's a little rough, but she's also helpful."

"See you are not alone, Annie." Finnick pipes in

"Dad, John, Peeta since Annie has told the ladies, it's only right I tell you. We are expecting our 2nd child."

Everyone was hugging and congratulating them both. Delly and John both looked slightly jealous. Peeta had a look of longing on his face. When you live in a place, where so much is put on having a healthy baby, you start to think you need that to be normal. Katniss realized she would be making the same announcement with in a year.

John showed up right on time the next afternoon. Peeta and Katniss went to the general store first, they sold just about everything. Katniss was able to get her underwear, bras, socks, leggings, jeans, and tops there. She was ready to go to the pharmacy for her special stuff and head home. Peeta had other ideas. He took her to the dress shop and begged her to just get one. They left with three. He also asked them to throw in a sleeping gown while she was changing. He took her into the shoe shop and ordered her a new pair of boots and a pair of flats, the first pair of flats she has ever owned. They ended their trip at the pharmacy and got what she originally asked for. Her mother looked happy that she needed them, probably thought she had used the condoms. She wasn't going to tell her mom she had no use for them, yet. By the time they had sex she would probably not use them, she would probably need to be on her way to pregnancy by then.

When they got back to the bakery, Bran told them they had a delivery and it was in their room. Peeta thought that maybe the shoe shop had found a pair of boots or flats in her size and delivered them. They headed upstairs with their bags. When they entered their room they didn't find shoes, but instead they found a vase of white roses, on the bedside table. Katniss looked to Peeta, who shook his head. Katniss crossed the room and picked the card up and read it aloud.

" **Congratulations on your new Match and your recent marriage. The birth rate in your district is lower than average. There will be a doctor for the capitol to examine all married women who have yet to conceive a child, or who have had a miscarriage in the last year and failed to conceive again. Our records indicate that you have not reported a conception. This appointment is for both husband and wife, your appointment is set for 30 days from today at 2pm. Please be on time and have your IDs ready."**

 **\- May you odds be favored  
President Snow**

Katniss felt like she was going to pass sick. Low birth rate? Seemed pretty normal to her. Were other couples using birth control or waiting? Was her mother handing out condoms to others in D12? Would the capitol be mad if they found her untouched? Would they be in trouble?

Katniss looked up at Peeta and he was white.

"I guess we need to um..." Katniss started

"Yeah, I guess we don't have much of a choice."

Katniss thought of his words "no choice." They have never had a choice, not really. Did he even really want her in this way? He hadn't tried to touch her.

"We still have most of our wedding wine and my mom she gave me some.. well they are um..."

"Katniss?" Peeta interrupts her

"Have you ever, you know?"

Katniss shook her head.

"Not even by yourself?"

Katniss knew she was red. She shook her head again.

"O.k., Well, O.k. I'll make dinner Saturday night, if that is a good night for you and um your you know, woman issue."

"Yeah, Saturday is fine."

"I'll cook then, and we can sleep in Sunday. Dad is staying at Finnick's on Saturday night, Finnick is working the night shift, Annie needs the help."

"Have you?" Katniss asked him

"Have I what?"

"You know."

"Oh, I... Yeah I have."

"Oh, with someone else or by yourself?"

"Well, both actually?"

"Right, ok." Katniss didn't know if she was glad one of them knew what they were doing on mad that he was going to know what to do and she wasn't. Or just sad that he had been that close to someone else.

"It was a while ago, one girl."

"I don't want to know any more." Katniss interrupted him

"OK" Peeta understood, if Katniss had said she had been with someone he would not have wanted to know about it.

"I still feel like I know so little about you Peeta, we haven't had much time to really talk, we are always either working or sleeping."

"You're right. How about we play a short version of 20 questions every night?" Peeta offered

"Short version?"

"Yeah, like maybe 5 questions each?"

"Ok, that would work. Can we start tonight?"

"We can start now. Want to help me make and early dinner, since we kind of skipped on lunch? Then we can play."

"Sounds like a plan, you go get started and I will put my things away."

Peeta left Katniss in their room, she sat down on the bed and tried to control her shaking. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she was scared. She was scared of having sex, she was scared of having a baby, she was scared of what may happen if she didn't do either when the Capitol wanted her to. She wanted to go talk to her mother and Haymitch, but she knew she couldn't now. It would have to wait, possibly until Sunday afternoon. Maybe she could find the time to go see her mother this Wednesday they closed an hour early that day. Haymitch may even be awake and half sober.

* * *

They started the questions and answers, it was an awkward start.

"What is your favorite food?"

"The lamb stew your dad made, with the plums. Before it was an orange my dad brought home one day. Oh and cheese buns, yes cheese buns for sure."

"Mine is Chicken with orange sauce. And hot chocolate comes in at a close second."

"If you could do anything, what would it be?" Was Katniss' question

"I don't know, I like baking, so I don't think I would change my job. I maybe would go to the beach, I've never been. Finnick said its wonderful."

"That sounds nice, I think I would like to live in the woods, maybe learn to hunt. My dad was helping me with archery before he died, I was pretty good at it."

"I remember, you made the team your first year."

"Yeah, I quit when my dad died though. It just reminded me of him and I didn't want to feel so sad."

"OK, next question. Who is your favorite person?"

"Prim, hands down. She is the best person I know. She is so giving and loving, accepting of everyone and everything."

"You answered that real fast, fair enough. I think mine aside from you" Peeta said with a smile. "Would be little Fin. He is so innocent in everything. Everything he does is so new and the joy he brings to his parents is like none I have ever seen. I don't think I gave my mother that much joy ever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Katniss, my mother was not a good person. She was mean and hateful. There were times we were all scared of her. She wanted a girl after Finnick was born, John and myself were just disappointments and a reminder that she never had a girl. Finnick joked when she died that having a grandson and not a granddaughter was what finally killed her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. My parents were very loving, until my father pasted away. My mother was like a shell after that. I'm sure Prim and I would have died in the streets if it wasn't for Haymitch."

"Haymitch is a um.. well, he's something." Peeta didn't know how to explain him

"Yeah, he sure is. Ok my turn. question 4, Favorite memory?"

"Oh, wow ok. They day I first heard you sing is way up there, but I think I am going to go with the day my dad finally let me help him in the kitchen. I wanted to help for so long, but mom kept telling me I was too small. She was gone for the day and dad let me in the bakery kitchen. It was the best day."

"When did you hear me sing?"

"We were 5, Now answer your question."

Katniss looked at him and wanted to push for more of an answer, but stored it for later instead.

"I have this one memory, so my dad taught me how to gather, berries, nut, plants you know that kind of stuff. There is a Lake in the woods, where there are Katniss plants. My dad told me "If you can remember what you look like you will never starve. The roots aren't that bad. Anyway, we were at the Lake and I had my feet in like always and my dad decided that was the day I needed to learn to swim. We spent the rest of the day gathering Katniss plants and learning to swim."

"That sounds nice, maybe you could take me sometime and teach me to swim?"

"Sure, ok" Katniss answered although in her head she doubted she would ever take Peeta there.

"Last one your turn."

"Hmm... What is your favorite movie?"

Katniss sat and looked at Peeta and thought really hard about any movie she had seen in the last few years. Nothing came to mind.

"I haven't seen any movies recently. I.. don't know, I don't really watch TV or movies. There was never many chances for that."

"What did you do when you were sick?"

"There was not time for me to be sick. There was this one movie that Prim loves, watched it over and over. I can't remember the name of it. But, it has a Prince and I think that's all that matters with Prim."

"I can see that. She seems to be the fairy tale type."

"She is, very much so."

"So, do you have one?"

"Yeah, its um.. a different type of maybe fairy tale. Funny movie actually. It's called The Princess Bride."

"Sounds like a Fairy Tale."

"Yeah, I'm not sure it's not, but not sure it is either."

"That make no since Peeta."

"It's not suppose to."

"Well, maybe we will have to watch it together and then decide."

"As you wish."

Katniss looked at him, and raised a brow at is choice of words.

"It's um.. From the movie. You know what you'll understand after we watch it."

"OK, that sounds like a plan."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, when Katniss started to yawn.

"I'm going to wash up and head to bed. Its been a long day. Tomorrow I'll start."

"Goodnight Katniss"

"Goodnight Peeta."


End file.
